Katherine von Swartzschild and Klaus
The relationship between the vampire, Katherine von Swartzschild and the Old One, Klaus. Characters *'Katherine von Swartzschild': Born in Germany during the 1400s to the Baron von Swartzschild, Katherine was frail during her childhood and her last illness was terminal. She later recalled that she was unable to breathe and too weak to move, which devastated her father. Gudren, her maid, sought out a vampire named Klaus who was in the local village at the time, and he made her into a vampire, saving her from death and making her much stronger than she had ever been in life. Physically, Katherine was extremely beautiful and elegant, with very white skin and a flawless, pale, translucent complexion. Katherine has deep, blue jewel eyes, which have been said to strongly resemble a kitten's eyes. Katherine has golden blonde, ultra long hair, which is described to be fair, flaxen and like silk in appearance. While Katherine has blond hair, it is thick in abundance and it is curly/wavy. In the beginning, Katherine was sweet, docile, naive, childlike, fragile and an emotionally vulnerable girl but a little bit on the selfish, spoiled and immature side. However, in the centuries between the Italian Renaissance and the time of when she makes her first appearance in The Fury, Katherine had grown to be quite devious and insane, which is at least partly attributable to the influence of Klaus, her vampire maker. Katherine had become the complete and total opposite of her old self — evil, crazy, barbaric, inhumane, vicious, cold-blooded, cold-hearted, wicked, murderous, vengeful, jealous, manipulative, and malicious. She boasts about killing tons and tons of both humans and vampires over the past few centuries, displaying her psychopathic and murderous ways, and she has become fiercely hungry for power and revenge. However, despite her complete negative alteration in her characterization, Katherine still displays grief and heartbreak over what happened in the past with her and the both of the Salvatore brothers. She is revealed to be the "Other Power" that is damaging the town of Fells Church. In The Fury, Katherine becomes very antagonistic against Stefan, Damon and Elena. *'Klaus': Born at some point in the Bronze Age (4500-3200 BCE). Klaus is a pure-blood vampire, (an Original) who is one of the Old Ones. Klaus has never been human, and he existed long ago before the pyramids were built. According to his words, he fought in the Trojan war and even helped for the downfall of the Roman empire. In the late 15th century, he lived in a village in Germany. The people thought that he was the Devil himself. One day, a maid showed up and begged for his help, because her young mistress was dying. That girl was Katherine von Swartzschild. Physical appearance wise, Klaus is tall and very Nordic in appearance, with electric blue eyes and short, close-cropped platinum blond hair. He is described as being handsome, muscular but lean. Klaus' personality is described as wise, extremely sinister, evil, vengeful, dangerous, highly powerful and is highly intimidating and threatening. Klaus is extremely deranged, and the line between his evil and his madness is very blurry. When pressed, he is deadly serious and reminds everyone about his unfathomable old age, but most of the time he seems unnaturally chipper, and his evil deeds during Dark Reunion are always tinged with irony. Early History Long time ago, before the start of the novel, Klaus was a nomadic traveler. During his travels, Klaus only destroyed and turned some humans into vampires for fun. The Old One never considered the other beings worthy of appreciation and loyalty. Eventually after a series of wars, battles and confrontation between humans, Klaus remained in Germany for centuries. Klaus met a beautiful young woman named Katherine von Swartzschild and her servant Gudren. The Awakening In a flashback, Katherine mentioned that she was very ill for many years. Gudren (Katherine's servant) sought help from a "man" named Klaus, after learning that her young master would die. Katherine says that when she first met Klaus, she felt a great fear and terror when they met. Klaus without hesitation exchange blood with Katherine. Secretly, Klaus kept an eye on Katherine from that day. Katherine's health improved and her father took her to journey to find a cure, just in case she becomes ill again. The Struggle Katherine fakes her death to avoid fights between the brothers but her plan went wrong and both died in a fight with swords. In the book, there is not mentioned about Klaus, but it is assumed that he manipulates Katherine's mind to destroy the Salvatore brothers. The Fury Katherine has her first and last battle against Elena, Stefan and Damon. Katherine shows that her personality has completely changed, making her unstable and insane. She mentions that after the tragedy between Stefan and Damon, Klaus found her in the edge of agony and despair. Katherine says that Klaus helped her to be stronger and know her true power, however, she had to kill Klaus after he was no longer useful (Klaus manipulate the Katherine' minds). She proves to be cruel, sadistic, malevolent, sinister and jealous. Unfortunately, Katherine is entrusted to the weakness of the vampires and that's when Elena attacked, causing her to be exposed to the sun and die. At the end of the book, Elena's spirit communicates with Bonnie, who tells which a menacing power has come to Fell's Church, Klaus. Dark Reunion Klaus comes just months after the death of Katherine. Klaus begins to distort Elena's messages and cruelly murdered Vickie Bennett and Sue Carson. Klaus uses his power to make a strong pressure on the town. During the meeting of Stefan and Elena, Klaus appears and that's when Stefan claims that he was who caused the madness of Katherine. Klaus says that Katherine is just lost and he only shows power. Klaus shows have some kind of loyalty to Katherine, because he came to town to destroy Stefan and Damon. During the final confrontation, Klaus faces of the murderers of Katherine: Stefan and Damon. When Klaus is to destroy the brothers, Elena appears along with the army of ghosts. Klaus is defeated and taken to a place where he can no longer be any harm. The Return Series In the next series of books: The Return, Klaus and Katherine are mentioned. But an old and powerful vampire named Sage could be related to them, as well as the Nether World, a vampire purgatory. The Hunters Series Both Klaus and Katherine are reawaken. Consequences and Victims This relationship, literally caused the start of the series: The Vampire Diaries and the future of it (The Return and The Hunters). Klaus changes the result of some major battles in the history of the human race. Katherine and Klaus destroyed and murderer a large number of vampires and humans for centuries, this justifies why there are few vampires in the original series. Katherine's Victims *Hundreds of vampires (Before the books) *Hundreds of humans (Before the books) *Elena Gilbert (Directly) *Stefan Salvatore (Directly) *Damon Salvatore (Directly) *Bonnie McCullough (Directly) *Meredith Sulez (Directly) *Matthew Honeycutt (Indirectly) *Alaric K. Saltzman (Indirectly) *Caroline Forbes (Indirectly) *Tyler Smallwood (Indirectly) *Victoria Bennett (Directly) *People of Fell's Church (Indirectly) *The Original Pack (Directly) Klaus' Victims *Hundreds of vampires (Before the books) *Hundreds of humans (Before the books) *Elena Gilbert (Directly) *Stefan Salvatore (Directly) *Damon Salvatore (Directly) *Zander (Directly) *Bonnie McCullough (Directly) *Meredith Sulez (Directly) *Matthew Honeycutt (Directly) *Alaric K. Saltzman (Directly) *Caroline Forbes (Directly) *Tyler Smallwood (Directly) *Victoria Bennett (Directly) *Sue Carson (Directly) *Cristian Sulez (Directly) *People of Fell's Church (Indirectly) *The Original Pack (Directly) *Ethan Crane (Directly) *Vampire Army (Directly) Names The meaning of the names of both characters are related to their personalities and lives. Names - *'Katherine' is aof Greek origin, and the meaning is "Pure". *'Klaus' is a German name meaning "Victory of the People" Surnames - *'von' is in German a preposition which approximately means "Of" or "From". *'Swartzschild' is a German surname meaning "Black sign" or "Black shield". Characters' Inspiration In the books, the Klaus' character was partially based on Rutger Hauer's character (John Ryder) in the 1986 movie The Hitcher. *''John Ryder "The Hitcher": It is not clear where he came from, who he is or what his motivation is, but the one thing that is known is that his name is John Ryder. He has a sadistic drive for killing everyone and anyone he comes across. From what it seems, he is suicidal and he's on the look out for someone to do the task for him.'' In the books, It is not known which was the inspiration for Katherine' character but possibly this inspired in the same L.J. Smith. *''Katherine von Swartzschild and L.J. Smith share certain characteristics: both are blondes with beautiful eyes, beautiful appearance, as well as having a sweet and loving personality.'' Quotes Trivia *Katherine was the only person that Klaus wanted as his student and possibly something more. *Both were defeated by the same person, Elena Marie Gilbert (as human and spirit respectively). *In spite of the madness, cruelty and evil, both showed loyalty to each other. As opposite from the The Vampire Diaries (TV series) where, Niklaus wants to kill Katerina for her disobedience, in the books he protects her and wants revenge on her death. *A curious fact is that both characters start with the letter "K''", both are blond with blue eyes, attractive and beautiful, they are the only vampires that have fed on other vampires, humans and possibly werewolves and witches, as well as being the most powerful and old vampires in the original saga (The Awakening, ''The Struggle, The Fury and Dark Reunion). **Interestingly, the creator of the original series: Lisa Jane Smith is blonde and her initials are L and J, where K is the letter that stands in the middle of both. See also Category:Novel Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed